


Never Despair

by doomeric



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Summerhall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomeric/pseuds/doomeric
Summary: Yet, Daeron and herself had built up their own love. Not the kind of love that was made for songs - those stories were so often full of tragedy and grief - but a true one anyway.Wherein Princess Elia Martell is married to the younger Targaryen prince, Daeron.





	Never Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurora_Martell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Martell/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Laura who is always there for me to talk to about asoiaf/got <3
> 
> Anyway, this is set in a world where Aerys and Rhaella’s son Daeron is alive. (In this AU I’ve changed his birth year so he isn’t a decade younger than Elia!) I know there is some things that may seem illogical in canon - like, why would the Princess of Dorne want her daughter to marry a second son? - but this is just a silly, happy everyone lives AU, so logic doesn’t matter!! :)

Looking into the mirror, at her dark curls propped up in the current fashion, her big and dark eyes and her dark skin - Elia wonders if Queen Nymeria felt like this before her first battle. Except, Elia wasn’t to fight a Valyrian but wed one.

“Still I cannot believe you are to wed a second son,” her mother moans for the thousandth time. The Princess of Dorne has been over the moon to see her daughter wed to a prince - she just expected the heir to Iron Throne and the heir to the burnt castle of Summerhall.

The wolves snatched the eldest prince first, Oberyn had smirked, causing their mother to shout at him. Doran has been the first of many to offer their sympathies. Only Ashara, her greatest friend, hadn’t; they act as though youve lost some great battle to the Stark girl, Ashara had laughed, yet you weren’t even aware of it - and you shan’t loose another battle, I know that well enough.

Elia remembered those words and decided to name Ashara her head lady-in-waiting when she became a princess twice over - that is, until she found out she’d be a lady to Princess Lyanna, at least partly. But she decided to get to know the Stark girl before judging her.

 

* * *

 

She marries Daeron Targaryen in the Great Sept of Baelor and that is the first time Elia has ever spoken to him or seen him too close up. They had written a few times but it was extremely awkward and they wrote more of matters political than personal, so the letters stopped after a few moons.

Prince Daeron is a handsome man, as all Targaryens are. He has wine-coloured eyes, unlike Ashara and Arthur’s lighter ones, and in them there is a certain mirth - no nervousness at the fact he is being wed. It’s not as though he’s had to worry ever before in his life, Elia supposes, being second in line for the Iron Throne. He is quite handsome too, having the classic Valyrian looks as well as a brilliant smile and easy stance which Elia guesses is entirely his own.

They exchange their vows and Elia is foolishly pleased to find he is a good kisser, surprisingly gentle. The rest of the day is as extravagant as she expected with much fancy foods and loud music. She meets King Aerys and Queen Rhaella properly for the first time and is happy to find that the queen is as kind as gentle as the songs would say and the king is... charming and joyful, if a little eccentric.

Elia also meets Prince Rhaegar, their heir to the throne, and his Northern wife, Princess Lyanna. While the prince greets her formerly, Princess Lyanna grins and embraces her as though they were old friends. “It’ll be nice to have a lady not from the city for once,” Lyanna tells her with a genuine smile. Elia returns the smile, even if it’s a little more forced.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, after an awkward wedding night, Elia is seared beside her husband to break her fast. They are dining with the entire royal family and all Elia wants is to be with her brothers but she must sit straight and speak politely. The Targaryens speak of all things from their favourite court songs to wondering if dragons shall ever return to why Lord Tywin is a brilliant Hand.

Ah yes, Elia remembers when Tywin Lannister has suggested she wed his young son, Tyrion. The little imp wasn’t a monster as most would suggest, in fact he was really quite a charming little thing - his head a little large, legs a bit small, but that was all. Elia could understand the small legs - few near her age were shorter than her.

Queen Rhaella asks how Elia is finding court and King Aerys asks when Daeron thinks they shall be ready to move to Summerhall. It is all simple talk, really, and Elia hopes it’ll always be this easy.

After breakfast, Lyanna decides to take Elia a walk through the training yards, where men are training. As Lyanna speaks of how wonderful Summerhall is, especially now it is being reconstructed, Elia sees her husband fighting three men at once. Elia imagines he isn’t breaking a sweat. Prince Daeron is truly a brilliant fighter - graceful and quick, making the fight look almost like a dance.

“He is good, isn’t he?” Lyanna asks with a smile, nodding to Daeron.

“Yes,” Elia says, even though she wishes to say: I do not even know him.

 

* * *

 

 

Summerhall truly is wonderful and it’s almost finished being built. Daeron tells her the history of the castle and how his elder brother hadn’t been too pleased when they decide to rebuild it. “Rhaegar liked the tragedy of the castle being half built,” Daeron tells her, “he thought there was something poetic about it.”

Even being built again, Summerhall still has a shadow over it. How many died here? Elia wonders countless times. How many suffered here? Prince Rhaegar was born here - of course he feels a certain link to it. She definitely feels that way about the Sunspear.

“What do you think of the castle?” Elia asks him, in an attempt to keep up the conversation. They talk so little, after all.

“Well, they say King Aegon tried to hatch dragons here. This could have been the place where dragons returned to the world again.” There is a twinkle in Her husband’s eyes as he speaks about dragons. “But it wasn’t. It could have been a turning point in history, now it’s just a castle.”

“Do you wish for dragons?” She wonders.

Daeron has a far away look in his eyes, as he nods and smiles. “Without dragons we Targaryens are just people with odd eyes, the dragons made us and the Valyrians of Old not so different from gods in many peoples eyes.”

Elia nods, unsure what to say to that.

 

* * *

 

 

They are wed for two years before their first babe is born. In that time Summerhall has grown to what it must once have been - and there is a room dedicated to all those who died here, years ago - and Elia doesn’t mind living here, even if she can feel the ghosts of those long gone. Even she and Daeron have gotten to know one another better and while there isn’t quite love between them, there is a friendship of sorts, which is better than what she might have hoped for.

They decide to name their daughter Alla, a pretty name that sounds Valyrian enough. Alla is fierce even as a babe - her cries shake the whole castle - and Elia prays she will quiet down one day (she doesn’t). Her first born has the look of Dornish but her eyes have a purple hint to them and there is a streak of silver-gold in her hair, much like Prince Valarr was said to look like. Alla cares little for princes though - she likes queens far better, and her favourite by far is Queen Mariah.

Not too long afterwards Alla gains a sister, which causes an uproar at first because now she cannot be her Father’s only beloved but then, seeming to realise she’ll have a friend to play with, Alla warms up the idea, even vowing to protect her sibling with her life if need be. Elia hopes it doesn’t come to life and death, but the declaration warns her heart nonetheless.

Alysanne is born at Summerhall during an autumn. It isn’t truly cold but there is a certain breeze. Alysanne is named for another of Alla’s favourite queens and looks the part of a Targaryen; her eyes are a dark purple, her hair silver but her skin is tanned and her hair curly as Elia’s own.

Their second daughter is pretty and clever and sweet. She had it in her to be the happiest maiden in the world - but then they discover she has dragon dreams, which puts a burden on her small shoulders. Her eyes have an odd look - much like her uncle, Prince Rhaegar’s - and hold so much sadness and grief. Elia curses the gods when she finds out. Why her sweet girl, why?

Because Aly has this terrible burden Elia cannot imagine, she and Daeron often spoil their daughter. Alla gets jealous often and proclaims how unfair it all is - yet, she is the first to comfort Aly when she dreams something bad. One dream she has that isn’t completely awful is when she sees that the babe in Elia’s belly will be a boy.

 

* * *

 

 

When Elia is with child agin, a rebellion in the Iron Islands starts and Daeron dutifully goes to war, promising to return to her. She heard of his great victories on the isles, how he along with Stannis Baratheon commanded war ships and beat the Ironborn at their own game. Elia also heard how Daeron slew Euron Greyjoy - known to be a mad man, but a strong one - and brought the fierce, harsh Victarion Greyjoy to his knees.

Yet, he isn’t the only one warring. It’s just, Elia’s battle is on the birthing bed and Daeron’s at sea.

Their babe is a boy and he almost kills her. Elia cannot understand it - birthing Alla and Aly was sore, of course, but not as much as she’d thought. When Elia holds her first and only son for the first time, all the pain goes away. Elia waits to name him until Daeron turns and eventually, the decided to name him Baelon, for the brave prince and son of the Old King, and much like Aly, their son has silvery hair but his eyes are dark brown - and they remind Elia of Doran’s kind eyes.

Baelon is small and sickly, yet ambitious and clever despite it. He reminds Elia of both her brothers, which makes her love him even more than before. By age ten, Baelon has read most of the books in the library of Summerhall and when they go to visit King’s Landing for to celebrate the victory in defeating the Greyjoy rebels, her son heads straight for the library.

And Daeron is offered a place on the Small Counil - he turns down a permanent position as Master of Ships, instead suggesting the second Baratheon brother is given it, which none argue with, but Daron does stay on the council for a little while until the realm is at peace once more.

Also during that trip to King’s Landing Alla decides she wishes to stay in the capital and Elia and Daeron eventually allow it and also, after being convinced by Rhaegar, let Baelon stay there too. When they speak of their worries about Baelon’s health. “Not all men need to read books,” Rhaegar reminds them, “it isn’t just arms that should be strong - minds as well.” It is eases Elia’s mind that Alla shall be there with Baelon, and Daeron for a short time.

And so it is only Aly who returns to Summerhall with Elia, and she often stays in her rooms or the few places that hadn’t been rebuilt from the original castle. More than once Elia had thought her daughter lost when really Aly was simply in the old rooms, with only ghosts around her.

 

* * *

 

When Alla is flowered and as beautiful as any princess, Rhaegar asks Daeron if a marriage between their eldest two children would be good. Daeron thinks it is, even though later in their bedchamber he confides in Elia that he isn’t sure Prince Jon shall be able to handle Alla’s... everything.

The second-in-line for the throne is a quiet boy with a certain pride that comes from his Stark and Targaryen blood. He looks completely Stark yet he acts much like a Targaryen, all graceful and quick. The prince is also one of the few his grandfather genuinely loves and actually listens to in council sessions.

He shall be good for Alla, Elia thinks, Elia hopes.

Whether or not they are good for one another, Alla marries Prince Jon in an extravagant ceremony and looks as beautiful as a goddess (though perhaps Elia is biased, being her mother and all). It is easy for all to see that the blood of Nymeria and Visenya flows through Princess Alla Targaryen’s veins.

Elia cries a little during the wedding, out of happiness and pride. Daeron sobs, not even bothering to hide it. This is what I love about him, Elia thinks as she comforts him, he cares so very deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

After being wed only a few moons, Alla has to wonder if she shall loose her father and she is not alone in it. Elia too is worried for her husband, who went to Duskendale with Ser Barristan Selma to put down a rumoured rebellion. King Aerys came to, wanting to look powerful no doubt.

The king is almost captured but Daeron puts himself in front of his father and is put in a cell instead of the king. Daeron spoke little of what happened those weeks in complete darkness but Ser Barristan had told Elia that men said Daeron was beat too often. One thing everyone knows is that Prince Rhaegar and Lord Tywin brought a small army to save Daeron, all on Aerys’ orders, and that after another week of not seeing his second son, Aerys got on his knees and begged Ser Barristan to save his son.

Ser Barristan did his duty, of course, and saved Prince Daeron. During their escape the two killed countless and Daeron even killed Lord Darklyn himself, the man who had kept him in complete darkness for weeks.

When he saw her, the first thing Daeron did was kiss her - in front of the whole court. “All those days might’ve been my last and all I could think was of our beautiful children and you, you most of all. I kept wondering what would happen if I die, I couldn’t help but think that I hadn’t said ‘I love you’ enough. But I do, Elia, I truly love you.”

Elia had smiled and said she loved him too. They were both quite happy to be returning to peaceful Summerhall after a moon of feasting and rewards at the capital.

Years later and Elia couldn’t help but think Daeron was stronger than she had ever thought. She knew he was a strong fighter and fierce in battle but she hadn’t realised he was so emotionally strong - not once did he speak of the pain he suffered at Duskendale and whenever someone else brought it up in conversation he only stood a little straighter, giving none of the pain of his experience away.

 

* * *

 

Not too long after Duskendale, Aly is wed to another cousin, Prince Quentyn of Dorne. Quentyn isn’t the heir to Dorne or anything but he, despite his shy and reserved nature, can make her solemn, burdened girl smile and even laugh. And she him.

Their wedding is less fancy than Alla’s and is held at Summerhall but it is no less wonderful. Elia hadn’t seen Aly smile so much in all her life and Aly seems to forget all that she has dreamed, her eyes only for her new husband.

Elia cannot help but turn to Daeron, who is giving Quentyn a little speech on what will happen if Aly is ever harmed (Quentyn looks terrified, no doubt because tales of Daeron’s great deeds are spread far and wide now, but the boy stands his ground). If only we could have been be like that, she thinks of she and Daeron when watching Aly and Quentyn laugh about some inside jape. On their own wedding day Elia and Daeron had been practically strangers.

Yet, Daeron and herself had built up their own love. Not the kind of love that was made for songs - those stories were so often full of tragedy and grief - but a true one anyway.

Before the year is out Elia and Daeron have three grandchildren! Prince Jon and Alla have twins, a boy and girl, and Aly births a little girl by Quentyn.

 

* * *

 

The idea of letting go of Baelon has always been a difficult one, harder even than thinking of the girls leaving. It made no sense - the girls would have to move away to their husband’s keeps and lands while Baelon would stay. But Elia was scared that Baelon would be wed to someone he didn’t love or who didn’t love him. That’s why her heart swells towards Megga Tyrell when Baelon speaks of their love for one another. Daeron gives his blessing almost as quick as Megga’s father - who no doubt cannot wait to flaunt his daughter’s marriage to a Targaryen prince to all of the Reach.

Elia had seen Margaery Tyrell a few times before at court as the girl was a lady-in-waiting to Alla, but now she was wed to Robb Stark, son of Princess Lyanna’s eldest brother and a daughter of Hoster Tully, in the North. Megga looks similar to Margaery, and yet, she doesn’t much at all. Megga has the infamous Tyrell curls, soft and brown. She was small and plump and smiled as much as any girl should. More than anything, she made Baelon happy.

(Daeron cried at his son’s wedding and didn’t forget to give Megga a little talk, much as he did Jon and Quentyn. From what Elia could see and hear, Megga raised a brow and laughed, endearing Daeron to her further still.)

Summerhall seemed to come alive with Megga’s presence. She had flowers planted all around the castle and a little garden was put near the trees, where a little rope swing with placed. It looks like such a nice little home, Elia thinks.

 

* * *

 

 

She and Daeron have countless grandchildren when her husband, now fifty and grey-gold haired (which, yes, looked rather odd), manages to catch a fever that came with the winter. Daeron spends his last days surrounded by loud grandchildren and he told Elia he wouldn’t have it any other way.

When Prince Daeron passes in the evening of a cloudy day. It’s said King Rhaegar locked himself in his chambers for days for his grief of his oldest and truest friend. Daeron’s children all grieved in their own ways; Crown Princess Alla hit a few things before falling into her husband’s arms, Aly was silent and said in an almost-whisper “I did not see this coming”, and Baelon is never quite the same again, having lost his beloved father, friend and the one who always encouraged him to do whatever he wished despite him being sickly.

As for herself, Elia loses the man who has been through so much with her. Whenever she sees anything that reminds her of her husband it takes a moment to remember she cannot tell him of it. When someone proclaims they’re the best fighter in the land she waits to hear Daeron’s snort for a second before realising he won’t laugh again. His laughter and smiles are gone from the world forever.

Elia knows Daeron isn’t- wasn’t a particular religious person, sometimes doubting the god’s existence altogether. Yet, she prays that she and Daeron shall reunite in the heavens - for Daeron surely shan’t be going to any of the hells, when it was he who brought so much joy to this world.

 

* * *

 

 

In part due to his grief of his beloved brother and companion but also his health, King Rhaegar dies not a year later. His son King Jon takes the throne and is one of the greatest kings Westeros had the luck to have, with his wife Queen Alla, who was beloved by the small folk. King Jon strengthened the harbours and ports all over the kingdoms so their trade could be better and he managed to create alliances with any kingdoms or houses whose loyalty he wasn’t completely certain of by marrying or fostering his own of his many children.

All the princes and princess were dutiful and kind and named for great heroes. Most importantly, each knew their duty and were selfless as a member of the ruling family should be.

Not only did King Jon make Westeros peaceful, he also managed to create alliances with Essosi kingdoms by fostering a child of the rulers of Lorath and Tyrosh and creating marriage alliances through them. With Queen Alla, the king married to change the laws of inheritance so the eldest inherited, regardless of gender.

As for Summerhall, a plaque was named for the beloved Prince Daeron, now known by the histories as Daeron the Dauntless or the Defiant Prince. Elia, after she passes many years later at Sunspear - where she spent much of her time after her late husband’s death - is known as the Mariah of Summerhall, loved and missed by all.

**Author's Note:**

> Laura - and everyone - I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I’m also doomeric on tumblr :)


End file.
